If She Signed It
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: What if Marinette had signed her card in 'Dark Cupid? But not only did she sign her name, she almost signed as Labybug. Will Adrien be able to put two and two together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REVIEW!**

"Ha ha, can you believe all the horrible, thoughtless things you said to Ladybug." Plagg laughs as he flies into the room.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Adrien growls as he lays on the bed burying his face in the blankets. Plagg flew over to Adrien's desk where there were a ton of gifts.

"What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours. Take your pick." Plagg starts digging through the pile of gifts and cards. He finds a heart-shaped one and throws it behind him. The card drifts and lands on the bed next to Adrien. He turns his head and looks at the card. Something in him was telling him to read the card. Adrien sits straight up after reading the first few lines.

"Woah, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away?" Plagg flies over and sits on his shoulder as he begins to read the poem out loud. "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." Realization hit Adrien like a ton of bricks as he read the name.

"Yuck! Anyone who can write as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate." Plagg sudders.

"Signed Marinette aka…" Just then a ladybug lands on the card next to the 'aka'. Adrien and Plagg's eyes widen.

"Does this mean?" Plagg asks.

"Marinette is Ladybug? I don't know, but what do you say if we go find out." Adrien says. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transforms and jumps out the window of his bedroom. As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he got more and more excited. He might be able to finally find out who his Ladybug is. Once the bakery was in sight he realized that he didn't have a plan about what he was going to do. He lands silently on the roof, above Marinette's rooftop garden. Just as he was about to jump off the roof and change back, Marinette came up through the skylight. He ducks behind the chimney and prays that she didn't see him.

"I am feeling a little bit of regret." Marinette says as she leans on the railing and looks out across the city.

"What are you regretting, Marinette?" Tikki asks as the little fairy sits on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm regretting writing that letter." Marinette says as she takes a large breath.

"Why?" Tikki questions.

"I almost told Adrien that I'm Ladybug. I wrote 'aka' and I was about to write Ladybug but then Alya came up and she was yapping about her blog so I closed the card. Right after I put it in the mailbox, I realized I wrote 'aka'." Marinette groans and puts her head in one of her hands. Adrien silently laughs to himself.

"Well if you ask me, I say that you did a good thing by writing how you feel in that card, and actually signing it this time. Luckily you stopped yourself before you gave anything away. I'm sure he thinks it was just a mistake." Tikki responds and hugs Marinette's face. The little fairy shoots off of her shoulder and starts to tickle her. This causes Marinette to laugh. Adrien smiles because he has always loved the sound of her laughter. He stands up from his place behind the chimney and silently jumps down behind her. He stealthily walks up behind her and smiles because she doesn't know he is there.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Princess?" He whispers in her ear. She screams and turns around.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She questions as she hides Tikki behind her back.

"I was just out getting some exercise and I saw that you were standing here all alone. It's not right for a pretty girl like you to be alone, especially today." He explains as he takes a step closer.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm fine. I just needed a little fresh air before I go back to work." Marinette says as she tries to walk past him.

"By the way, I have a Valentine's gift for you. It's from a guy you go to school with. Apparently he has a huge crush on you." This caught her attention. Just as she turns around, he grabs her by the waist, pulls her close to him, and presses his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hand tangles itself in his hair. Adrien backs her up and gently presses her against the wall. After about five minutes they both needed air. "Happy Valentine's day, bugaboo. Now for part two of your gift." Just as he finishes talking, he transforms back into Adrien and Plagg flies out of his ring.

"Plagg!" Tikki yells as she zooms out from behind Marinette.

"Tikki!" The two little kwamis fly over and hug each other.

"What just happened?" Marinette asks as she walks over to the railing and leans against it.

"You found out Chat Noir's identity. Aren't you lucky." Adrien says smirking. He then walks over to Marinette and wraps his arms around her. They stay like that all day and when they notice that the sun starts to set, they decide to climb on the roof and watch the stars.

"Mari?" Adrien asks.

"Yes." She responds.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as he starts to blush.

"Silly kitty, do you even need to ask?" Marinette starts laughing. He leans down and catches her lips with his. The two spend all night on the roof watching the night roll by.

"Are you going to tell Alya that you now have a boyfriend?" Adrien asks as he jumps off the roof.

"Are you kidding? She'll never leave me alone about it. We should keep this a secret for now." She says leaning against the railing where he was holding on.

"Deal. Just between us. For right now at least." He smiles and then leaps from rooftop to rooftop until he reaches his house. Both of them get ready for school the next day, where there is a surprise for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's part two. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The day after, the incident on Marinette's balcony, at school, everyone was buzzing about the Valentine's dance that was happening the day after.

"Hey." Adrien greets as he walks up to Marinette at her locker.

"Hey." She says back as she frantically flips through a binder looking for something.

"Did you hear about the dance tomorrow?" Adrien asks leaning against the lockers and pulls something out of his pocket.

"Yeah." She says now flipping through a notebook. He laughs at the fact that she isn't really paying attention

"Do you want to go with me?" He asks nonchalantly. Marinette freezes and turns to face him. As she turns she drops the notebook and stares at him. He smirks at her and holds up a velvet box. She smirks back and opens it. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a black cat paw print charm with green gems around it. She smiles to herself because they have only been together for a few hours and already they are reading each other's minds.

"It's so funny that you got me this, because I got you something too." She turns back to her locker and pulls out a neatly wrapped box. He stares at her with a smile on his face and he opens the box, carefully undoing the ribbon. In the box was a red and black braided bracelet. Dangling from the bracelet is a little ladybug charm.

"Thanks and Happy Valentine's day, Milady." He says as he slips the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too. Can you put the necklace on me?" She asks. He nods and takes the necklace out of the box. He undoes the clasp and snakes his arm around her neck as she moves her hair out of the way. Once he fastens the necklace, she turns around and looks into his bright green eyes.

"OMG!" Alya squeals as she runs up to Marinette. "What did I just see?"

"Umm? You just saw my boyfriend give me a Valentine's day gift." Marinette says as she tries to calm down her friend. Alya just flips out even more. "Alya, calm down." Alya takes a few deep breathes and looks at Adrien with a serious look on her face.

"You hurt my best friend and I will destroy you." Alya threatens Adrien. Adrien sends a look to Marinette as if saying 'help me' and that only caused Marinette into a fit of laughter.

"Alya, calm yourself. Let's get to class before we're late. See ya later." Marinette gives Adrien a kiss on the cheek and pulls Alya toward their class. Nino suddenly appears next to Adrien and wraps an arm around his neck.

"Congrats bro! I was honestly hoping you two would end up together." Nino congratulates him. Adrien smiles at his best friend. "Hold up. Do you smell something?" Adrien smells something that he really didn't want to. The perfume.

"Hey Adrikins. I already have our outfits picked out for the dance. I know that we will be the hottest couple that the school will ever see." Chloe says as she tries to drag Adrien to a corner.

"Sorry, Chloe, but I've already got a date." Adrien frees his arm from Chloe's grasp.

"What?! Who?!" Chloe screeches.

"Um… I'm not going to tell you because she's my girlfriend and I want her to stay alive." Adrien explains as he slowly starts walking away from the fuming girl.

"When I find out who it is, my father will destroy them." Chloe then stomps away with Sabrina following her.

"Dude we gotta protect you and Marinette, at the dance, as much as possible. Especially Marinette." Adrien nods at his friend's words.

 **Skip to when the boys are gone**

After the boys left, Chloe pokes her head out from around the corner to make sure no one else was in the room. She finds Marinette's locker and slips a note into her locker. She laughs to herself and walks to her next class.

"So Marinette is the slut that stole my Adrikins. Well watch your back Marinette because when I get through with you, you will never show your face again." Chloe says to herself as she enters the classroom and sits down. She looks over at Marinette, who is happily chatting with Alya, and glares at her.

"Hey, did you notice Chloe glaring at you?" Alya asks Marinette.

"Why is that different from any other day?" Marinette responds.

"This time it looked like she was ready to kill you. What if she found out about you and Adrien." Alya says.

"I would already be dead. There is no way she could know. Anyway are you and Nino going to match at the dance?" Marinette asks Alya, changing the subject.

"Yeah. We found him a tie that matches my dress." Alya says excitedly.

"That's so cute." Marinette says as she puts a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"What about you and your date? Are you two going to match?" Alya asks.

"Maybe." Marinette responds.

"You and Adrien are going to be so cute together." Alya whispers to her. Little did they know that Nathanael is right behind them and he is not happy with what he is hearing.

'I was going to ask her to the dance, but pretty boy ruined everything…' Nathanael thinks to himself. Nathanael spent the rest of the class glaring at the back of Adrien's head. Once class ended everyone filed out and went home, except Nathanael. He sits on one of the benches and looks at a picture of Marinette. Suddenly a little black butterfly phased into the picture and darkness took over Nathanael.

"When I get through with Adrien, no one will ever love him again!" Nathanael screams into the air and disappears into a cloud of black smoke. Nathanael is now standing in front of Adrien's house and there is hate burning in his eyes. "It's payback time."


End file.
